Illness
by Stephy69
Summary: He needed her. But he'd never admit it. She loved him, but not enough to cope with his problems.
1. Chapter 1

He'd done it again. Lost his temper. Gotten sick. Flipped. Whatever they wanted to call it, it all came down to one thing : Randy Orton was suspended again. For the second time in just over a year, he had been suspended for unprofessional conduct. Vince was close to having a breakdown, the telephones in the Connecticut headquarters hadn't stopped ringing and Randy was no where to be seen.

His suspension wouldn't start until one week after Backlash, after all, they couldn't change the main event of a pay-per-view just because "Orton went wacko again". He was expected to stick with Adam until then. So that Vince was sure someone would be looking after him. But the idea of being around Adam all the time, had kind of made Randy feel sick. He wasn't homophobic, but being around him twenty four seven would mean he would have to put up with Jeff and Adam doing goodness knows what to each other. And so he had gone for a walk.

He didn't really understand why he was suspended, because after all, he hadn't been the one to wreck the room. Or at least, he didn't think it was him. You see, he technically couldn't remember what had happened. And Vince refused to take that as a viable alibi. So now he had no where to go. It wasn't a though he couldn't go home. But then he'd have to see her. Samantha. His fiance. God he hated that woman. He hadn't always. But then he'd been "sick" and once he was off the medication, he actually saw how much she pissed him off. Most women tended to do that now, aggravate him beyond belief. He'd only ever come across three who didn't, one was his mother and even she was skating on thin ice sometimes, one was Mickie and she preferred females and the other had left the WWE.

Personally, he blamed her leaving for his strange behavior. He seemed to be the only person who could see he only got "sick" when he wasn't around her. When he had been on Smackdown, he had asked for a transfer to Raw, yet Mr McMahon had dismissed it, saying Smackdown needed him. And a few weeks later, he had gotten sick again. It had happened once or twice as a child, but not this bad. He had been diagnosed years ago with a mild mental issue, a little like being Bi-Polar. But he always forgot the name of it, so he tended to pretend he didn't have it. But anyway, after his bout of sickness, Mr McMahon did everything in his power to make sure Randy was happy. He moved him to Raw and even let him work with her. Amy. But then she had announced she was leaving. And the medication was upped.

According to his psychiatrist, he had become attached to her when he had first started in the WWE, and the fact that he wouldn't see her anymore had put him under stress. Making him sick. Randy personally didn't agree. Couldn't understand why Amy leaving would make him stressed. She was only a friend. But since she had gone, it didn't seem to matter how much medication he took. He still felt sick.

And so, he had lost it….

A/U : Sorry it's short. I just needed an opener. 


	2. Chapter 2

Amy sat in her Atlanta home, a cup of tea in one hand, a small Pomeranian dog chewing a bone by her feet. She hadn't spent much time around her friends from work, not since she had retired. Occasionally, Adam and Jeff would pop down from Raleigh, or whenever they were nearby. Most of her friends had come to see her at least once since her retirement, but, she couldn't help but feel lonely.

It wasn't one specific person she missed, it was just…the company. She missed having all those private jokes with Jeff, going for a beer with Hunter, girly nights in with Mickie, hell, she even missed watching DVD's in the locker room with Randy. She sighed and switched on her laptop, which was sitting by her side. Logging in, she accessed the WWE website. Technically, she had never needed to use this website, mainly due to the fact that she had always known what was going on in the wrestling world, either because she was a part of it, or because Adam was such a gossip whore. But lately, news had been a bit quiet and she was pretty sure Adam was keeping something from her. Rolling her eyes over some diva information about Candice, she smiled, she read the articles on Stone Cold's latest movie and on Dave and Mark's match. But she couldn't find anything which could be thought of as a secret. Until she scrolled further down. "The WWE has taken action against Randy Orton for unprofessional conduct."

Without even thinking, Amy slammed the laptop down and grabbed her cell phone. Dialling Mickie's number she muttered under her breath, "no one tells me anything these days."

Mickie was half asleep, curled up on her bed, beside the kitten Amy had bought her. Hearing her cell phone ring, she groggily made her way over to answer it. "H'llo?" she said, not looking at the caller ID, but, as the caller began to speak, it was evident who it was.

"Why the hell wasn't I told about Randy's suspension?" cried the red head, loud enough to make Mickie jump.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Randy wanted to tell you himself. So that you didn't get the wrong end of the stick. We thought he had told you by now." Mickie stuttered, hoping the older diva would stop screaming.

"Ok," said Amy, pausing long enough to count backwards from ten. "Well I'll pretend you didn't tell me when he decides to. Just, come on Mickie. Explain. You're my best friend and I'd hate to have to hate you for lying to me."

Mickie smiled. "Ok. But if he asks, you DIDN'T hear it from me." Mickie shook her head, knowing she wasn't supposed to tell the whole story. "I guess we should start from the beginning…we ain't really sure how it began, he won't tell us but he started getting sick again. I mean, no one can work out what triggered it off this time. Adam thinks it was you leaving, but that wouldn't make Randy sick. He might be a bit moody but…not like this."

Amy frowned, Randy didn't get "a bit moody" he was either happy as Larry or depressed. Well, "sick" was the word they had taken to calling it.

"But anyways, whatever it was, it started back in December, just before Christmas. Remember, when you said you'd be at the show? And you didn't come?" Amy sighed, she hadn't meant to upset her friends, but her band came first now and they all, Randy included, had to accept that she couldn't just drop everything to come to a show. "Anyway, after that he started being all, distant. Like, Adam would be trying to talk to him about a football game and he'd just totally ignore him. As though he wasn't there. Or I'd ask him about one of the divas and he'd shrug and say 'She aint that pretty' and we all know that is something Randy would never say."

"Mickie," said Amy. "Why didn't you tell Vince?"

"We couldn't. Vince thought he was just fine. I mean, he was wrestling ok, he wasn't losing his temper and he wasn't being violent. So when we told him, he just dismissed it, as though we were the crazy ones."

"He's NOT crazy Mickie."

"Sorry, but let me finish this story, I aint even got to the week resulting in the suspension." Amy winced at that. When Randy was sick, he could do quite a bit of damage in half an hour, never mind in a week. "But like I was saying, he got real distant. And I guess the final straw came on his birthday. He was fine that morning. All smiles. You know, the old Randy. But then his dad called to wish him good luck. And he asked if there were any cards for him. Obviously, yours hadn't arrived yet. Cause Bob said there were none. And I don't know, he seemed withdrawn. Like, he missed you. And then Adam said he couldn't get a hold of you and you know what John's like, he automatically assumed you were on a plane to Detroit."

"He told Randy didn't he?" Amy asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh. He spent the whole night wondering where you were. But he realized you weren't coming. And then Ashley. Oh god I feel so sorry for her. She asked him if he wanted to go for a drink. He laughed in her face, told her she belonged on the red light district, and then announced that she'd only been asked to pose for Playboy because you and Trish refused." Amy giggled slightly. Everything he had said had been true, but most people would have put it in a slightly nicer term. "And then, due to Ashley's 'upset' Mr McMahon warned him. Said iff he didn't buck up his ideas he'd lose his job." Mickie cleared her throat, not entirely wanting to tell the next part.

"So Randy went out. Not caring who saw what he did. And he took a couple of hookers home."

"What a FUCKING idiot. How many times did I warn him and John?" cried Amy. "Doesn't he KNOW what Aids is?"

"Oh, I don't think they got that far," continued Mickie. "Seriously Ames, you have to stop jumping in. But yeah, he took them for a drink or two and when they went home, he doesn't know what happened. But he woke up fully dressed, with no money, no cell, no credit cards but with a fully trashed room. He doesn't want to tell Vince he was with hookers so he's making out its those 'anger managerial problems' again. Problem is, he wouldn't get suspended if he admitted to the real story. He needs you Ames. Come back. Please."

Amy sighed. She knew going back would make things better for Randy. But she wouldn't exactly be welcomed back. She would never be a diva again. She had officially retired. So Vince wouldn't pay her. She would be nothing more than an unpaid babysitter for an unstable twenty seven year old. And to be honest, she didn't think she could cope.

"Ames. Please…he loves you." 


End file.
